You are so vain
by Lutencia
Summary: Lily lo odia, pero ha llegado un punto en donde no lo puede negar má que siente lo opuesto.Lo más extraño es que él ni la ha invitado a salir. ¿Estará a tiempo para decirle lo que siente?


**Disclaimer****: Los personajes principales (James, Lily, Remus,Mary, Alice, Frank, Petigrew y Sirius, como algún otro vinculado el mundo mágico de Harry Potter) ****pertenecen a J K Rowling y a Warner BROS****. Los utilizo para mis fics sin esperar nada a cambio( sin fines de lucro)**

**You are so vain**

Buscaba con avidez y desesperación, señalando en la áspera hoja de pergamino del gran y pesado diccionario con el que siempre cargaba Lily a cuestas, de clase a clase, entre pasillo y pasillo, la palabra que tantas veces había salido de la boca de su amiga pelirroja para con el chico Potter, que en su opinión, estaba muy bueno. ¡Qué tanto insulto y cháchara!

Si fuese ella, siendo más simple que la compleja Lily Evans, le comería la boca de un beso desde hacía rato.

-Aquí..-murmuró en un susurro extasiado. Alice y Lily se empinaron hacia el gran y polvoroso libro con interés-Vanidoso: orgulloso, engreído, fatuo, engolado, petulante, jactancioso, altivo, soberbio, cacareador, encopetado, alabancioso, presumido, presuntuoso, vanaglorioso, ostentoso, fachendoso, megalómano, narciso, postinero, altanero.

-¡He aquí la definición de Potter en el diccionario!-exclamó con felicidad y cierta malicia Lily Evans-Ahora dime la definición de Remus Lupin, quiero decir, los antónimos de Potter, digo, de "vanidoso".

-Antónimos: humilde, modesto, sencillo-contestó Mary acercándose al no ver bien las palabras escritas. En medio de la sala común y a aquellas horas, sin nada de luz, parecían estar leyendo algo malo.-Exageras un poco Lils¿No lo crees Alice?

-Lo dices por que Remus no te da la hora, querida-masculló con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia. Era bien sabido que Mary estaba loca por Remus desde hacía meses, pero el chico, muy correcto y reservado, jamás había dado muestras de demostrar lo mismo.-En cambil, Sirius está de aquí para allá con cuanta chica se le cruce, James está molestosamente enamorado de Lily y Peter es otro cantar. ¡El último chico lindo me lo agarré yo!-chilló imitando la voz de una de sus compañeras de cuarto, Marti, que era superficial y tonta.-Frank no es un chico lo que se dice"endemoniadamente guapo", pero al menos me quiere.

-Gracias por refregármelo en la cara-puntualizó Mary con los ojos entrecerrados-A veces pienso que no soy lo suficientemente atractiva, o de puntas, es algo..gay-Lily y Alice la miraron asombradas-¡En serio! Es que no puede ser que nunca se le haya conocido un idilio, una aventura.. ¡Algo!-exclamó, frustrada, apoyando su barbilla en su mano.

-Remus es algo..tímido-concluyó Lily y se hizo una nota mental de hablar con Remus respecto a su amiga. ¡Merlín las librara que un chico tan buen partido como Remus sea de la otra acera! Sería un gran desperdicio para la Comunidad Mágica-Pero volviendo al tema que me rompe la cabeza, ¿No ven que yo tenía razón? ¡Potter tiene una definición en el diccionario!

Sus amigas rodaron los ojos. Mary dejó el diccionario, que debía pesar la mitad que ella, sobre la mesa central de la sala común y volteó para irse.

-¿Qué dije?-preguntó confundida Lily mientras Alice imitaba a Mary-¡Nunca me apoyan! Malas amigas-susurró enfurruñada. Mary la oyó y sonrió, irónica.

-¿Malas amigas, Lily?-preguntó, con una mano en la cintura-¡Malas seríamos si no te escucháramos todo el día hablar del Santo Potter, con su santa snitch, su santa jodida cabellera que se la agita como si recién se bajara de la santa jodida escoba modelo no sé que diantres que buscaste en ese jodido libro!

Lily enmudeció ante la reprimenda de su amiga y miró a Alice, que estaba por reír pero compuso su expresión, haciéndose la enojada también.

-Tenemos sueño-se excusó la chica de cabello corto y sonrisa amigable-Además, he quedado con Frank en ir al pueblo mañana temprano para ver qué llevarle de regalo a Débora..y..-se puso un poco nerviosa, pero igual dijo-Me has agotado un poco hoy quejándote de James-Lily abrió los ojos hasta sus cejas-Sí, Lily, perdóname, pero eres algo..cansadora-finalizó con una la boca hacia una mejilla, en un gesto apenado.

-No te vamos a volver a repetir lo que siempre te venimos diciendo, Lily-planteó Mary más calmada y tras un bostezo leve. No parecía que detrás de esa delicada y pacífica mary se hallaba una chica explosiva y directa-Qué estás enamorada hasta los huesos, que odias hacerlo por que no te imaginas con alguien como él a la larga, etcétera de los etcéteras.

Lily asintió y bajó un poco la mirada. Tenían razón, aunque no en todo. Sí en que no se veía con alguien como James, no por que fuese malo, sino por que después de tantos líos y rabias que pasaron, se sentía idiota al estar enamorada como una tonta.

En lo que no concordaban, era en que siempre se lo decían. ¡Solo una o dos veces se pelearon por esa idiota suposición que a ella le gustaba James!

Bueno, quizás dos o tres. O cuatro. Y quizás, la suposición no era tan idiota.

-Chicas..-las llamó Lily en una voz inaudible, pero que sus amigas escucharon y voltearon, sincronizadas. Mary chocó un dedo con el de su amiga por detrás de la espalda, en complicidad-Yo..-tragó saliva, algo tensa y levantó la verde mirada-Creo que lo pensé mejor..y..

-¿Irás mañana con James al cumpleaños de Débora?-inquirió Alice con expresión indecisa, pero con una emoción tan grande que casi se le sale del pecho. ¡Lily había madurado!

-Eso creo-musitó Lily con una expresión dubitativa

-¿Qué? No te oí-pidió Mary, con una mano en su oreja, como si fuese una corneta.

-Que sí, iré-dijo en voz media. Mary repitió el mecanismo dos veces más hasta hacer cabrear a Lily que gritó con efusividad-¡Qué sí, que sí! ¡Jodido oído es el que tienes Mary! ¡Que voy a ir a esa maldita fiesta con el maldito Potter por que me siento malditamente atraída por el sujeto? ¿Sí?-respiraba con algo de agitación, pero al ver las sonrisas alegres de sus dos amigas, bajó la mirada de nuevo, avergonzada-Yo no dije eso.

-¡Sí que lo hiciste!-acotó Mary yendo hacia ella y haciéndola levantar-Lo hiciste y no hay vuelta atrás.

-Es un paso muy importante-admitió Alice con una sonrisa condescendiente y tomó el gordo diccionario entre sus brazos-Ahora busquemos la palabra"amor".

Lily sonrió con timidez y ayudó a su amiga a buscarlo.

**𔕮7L⢍27J𔕮7L𘒶1J⢍28L𘄨1J7L⭔12J𗌢6L𓥭9**

Se sentía algo idiota con la ropa de Mary, algo corta, pero no tanto, y el maquillaje de único que era suyo propio era el cabello, más peinado que de costumbre, pero suelto como siempre lo llevaba y el par de zapatos chatos que tenía guardados desde el casamiento de Pet, su hermana. No era muy amiga de fiestas y como no habían muchas, aunque estaban en el último año, por los tiempos oscuros por un loco asesino serial de muggles y magos traidores de sangre.

Mary había salido minutos antes alegando que se quería encontrar primero con un chico de Hufflepuff, aunque Lily sabía que era para ver a Remus y su supuesta acompañante. Su amiga no había quedado con nadie y solo quería comprobar con sus propios ojos la versión de Lily de que Remus le había confesado que alguien le gustaba.

Ese alguien no era otra chica más que ella, aunque luego de que Lily le convenciese que era un buen partido para ser pareja de él.

Alice había quedado, ahora sí que lo creía, con Frank hacía media hora en la entrada del castillo para irse caminando con otros estudiantes hacia la casa de Hogsmeade donde sería la fiesta de Débora Craig.

Así que estaba ella sola, con su vestido morado oscuro, sus zapatos negros chatos y ese maquillaje natural, indecisa hasta la médula.

No había quedado para salir con James esa noche, en plan de pareja, pero pensaba que en la fiesta podría sacarlo a bailar y hablar algo con él.

_Tienes que ser caradura, desfachatada, desinhibida, espontánea, natural, atrevida, desvergonzada, fresca, descarada..y deja ya de buscar sinónimos a como debes ser, Lily. No tienes un diccionario en la cabeza._ Frunció los labios en un gesto reprobador y salió de su cuarto rogando a Merlín no pasar papelones.

**𔕮7L⢍27J𔕮7L𘒶1J⢍28L𘄨1J7L⭔12J𗌢6L𓥭9**

No le fue difícil encontrar la casa donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta de cumpleaños de Debbie. No la conocía muy bien, pero le había ayudado en Adivinación una vez y ella le había pasado unos apuntes de Historia de la Magia una vez. Siempre se saludaban gentilmente y le agradaban sus amigas.

La casa estaba bien iluminada en las ventanas, un pasacalle pequeño pero luminoso colgaba de la puerta y la música era elevada pero no demasiado para que se quejaran los vecinos. Llamó a la puerta y una amiga de la festejada le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa amistosa. La sala estaba arrebatada de alumnos de Hogwarts bailando, tomando algo o simplemente hablando, parados. La barra de bebidas estaba instalada detrás de unas sillas y mesas y a lo lejos vio a Alice y Frank dándose besos castos y tiernos.

Sonrió por su amiga. Se lo merecía y Frank la haría feliz, de eso estaba segura.

Más allá estaba Peter hablando con una chica muy de cerca y Remus con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Por qué..?

Al ver hacia donde el chico clavaba su dura mirada, comprendió por qué su actitud. Mary estaba casi hablando pegada a la oreja de Sirius. Oh, oh. Negó con la cabeza, en desacuerdo.

Sí quería tener algo con Remus o al menos llamar su atención, como ya había hecho pero no sabía, debía alejarse de Sirius Black o causaría problemas.

Tuvo un impulso de acercarse a Remus y alentarlo a enfrentar sus sentimientos, pero se contuvo. Era mejor no intervenir y dejar que las cosas siguieran su flujo natural.

Mary la vio y saludó con la mano, pero frunció el entrecejo al ver el rostro picado que Lily llevaba. Luego la imitó.

¿Por qué le había dicho que Remus tenía pareja? Se había adelantado a las evidencias y había tomado a Black de la mano antes de ver a Remus con su supuesta acompañante.

Y ahora no sabía como sacarse a Black de encima. Era algo baboso, aunque de conversaciones interesantes, pero ella quería estar toda la noche con Remus.

Lily quiso decirle algo, para que le leyera los labios, pero una mano en su hombro la hizo voltear y saludar a Debbie, quien sonreía contenta. ¡Cómo no hacerlo si tenía atrás suyo a el chico más guapo de todo Hufflepuff! Se alegraba mucho por ella.

De hecho, se alegraba por todos los que tuvieran alguien con quien estar. Menos ella, que no divisaba a su objetivo de la noche todavía.

**_You walked into the party  
Like you were walking onto a yacht  
Your hat strategically dipped below one eye  
Your scarf it was Afric cut  
You had one eye in the mirror  
As you watched yourself go about  
And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner  
They'd be your partner and.._**

**_Caminabas en la fiesta.  
Como si estuvieras caminando hacia un yate  
Tu sombrero estratégicamente debajo de un ojo  
Tu chalina era corte africano  
Tenías un ojo en el espejo  
Mientras te mirabas pasar  
Y todas las chicas soñaban con ser tu pareja  
Ellas serían tu pareja y.._**

O eso pensaba.

Por que cuando una chica salpicó el contenido de su copa contra su amiga, y por ende, en el hombro desnudo de Lily, haciéndola maldecir en susurro, pudo dejar de limpiarse las gotas pequeñas del líquido de su hombro y ver como James Potter entraba a la residencia, entre miradas de admiración, deseo y ..lujuria. Sí, lujuria en algunas chicas de mayor edad que ellos, seguro parientes de Debbie, que pintaban ser universitarias con experiencia.

Genial, pensó Lily. Lo que necesitaba para sentirse más importante y valentonada para enfrentarse a James. Enfrentarse era una palabra fuerte, hablar si quiera con él ya suponía de un esfuerzo crítico para ella.

Una duda embargó su ser al verlo llegar solo y cuando se acercó a Sirius y a Mary, para decirle algo a su amigo en susurro, se acrecentó. ¿Por qué estaba solo?¿Sin compañía de nadie?

Quizás elegía esa misma noche, viendo en conjunto la habitación. Evaluando a cada chica, con sus pros y contras, para decidir si pasaba la noche con ella. Todo podía ir de un beso a una.._No, no, Lily, no deberías pensar eso _se negó a si misma la pelirroja.

Vio a Mary sonriéndole misteriosamente, como si supiera algo que ella no, pero no le dio importancia, sino que volvió a ver a James, quien hablaba con Sirius y levantaba la mano hacia un grupo de chicas de sexto, que sonrieron bobamente.

Era impresionante lo que él podía causar con una sola sonrisa, aunque fuese fabricada falsamente, en una chica. Era impresionante el efecto que causaba al decir un simple "Hola" aunque no quisiese saludar en ese momento.

Pero James, o era buen actor, o era simplemente una persona agradable. Que quería saludar a todos amablemente, sonreír con naturalidad a todas las chicas y tener las conversaciones más interesantes del mundo. Aunque fuesen de sus anécdotas de bromas. Y aunque lo contara arrogantemente.

Todo eso creía Lily, después de pensar años y años que era un idiota que quería llamar la atención.

**_You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain  
I bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you, don't you _**

**_Eres tan vanidoso  
Probablemente pienses que esta canción es sobre ti  
Eres tan vanidoso  
Apuesto que piensas que esta canción es sobre ti  
¿No es así?, ¿No es así? _**

Cuando uno es pequeño, hijo único, con unos padres consentidores y una vida perfecta, cree que se comerá el mundo. Y cuando se junta con una persona parecida a él, otra que lo mantiene con los pies en la tierra, y otra que la sigue cual perro faldero, aumenta con creces su actitud pedante.

Es que Peter, que ahora estaba solo, con cara de decepción al irse la chica con la que minutos antes Lily lo había visto, lo alababa a todas horas. Se reía de sus bromas, aunque fuese algunas veces pasadas de la raya, y lo seguía como su sombra.

Sirius era su igual, su par en todo momento. Arrogante, mujeriego, inteligente, jugador de Quidditch, simpático, bromista. Eran dos gotas de agua, con lo que se fusionaban en una doble dosis de presunción.

Remus era muy diferente. Humilde, lógico, pensativo y comprensivo. Cuando veía que la cosa se pasaba de lo que debería ser, se imponía y los chicos lo respetaban.

Y es que James Potter le pedía citas en todo momentos, saboteaba los pocos encuentros que tuvo con uno o dos chicos y la molestaba cuando se daba la oportunidad. La acosaba con cosas que la hacían enrojecer y pasar vergüenza.

Noviazgo.

Compromiso.

Casamiento.

Hijos.

Perros.

Casa.

Piscina.

Amor hasta hacerse viejos.

Era incansable. Y hasta en un momento, a mediados de cuarto, ella pensó que era verdad. Todo lo que decía podía ser verdad¿Por qué no?

No se consideraba una chica fea, además había tenido algún que otro chico que le atrajera y un primer beso cuando tenía doce años. Era inteligente, simpática y casi todos la querían, o eso le hacían sentir. No tenía enemigos y podía considerarse una buena chica.

Había creído por un instante que James Potter la creía diferente, entre su lista interminable de conquistas femeninas, pero cuando lo vio ir a la primera Fiesta de San Valentín del colegio con una chica de otro curso, su corazón se rompió.

Bien, ella le había dicho que no mucha delicadeza, pero eso no compensaba que él se consiguiera pareja una hora después.

A partir de ese entonces además de irritarle todo lo que hacía James, le agarró odio. Mucho odio.

Odio por no decirle la verdad, que la quería solo como trofeo pues ella no caía en sus redes y se estaba cansando. Odio por no quererla, no encontrarla linda, no insistirle, o hacerlo solo por que suponía el reto de ser rechazado. Odio por que se sentía insignificante ante las demás que besaron y estuvieron galantemente con James del brazo todos esos años.

Odio por que ella estaba hasta la médula por él, pero lo ocultaba, siendo la prefecta que siempre los castiga por sus "perversas bromas" que en realidad, no pasaban a ser más que las bromas infantiles de un par de niñatos, que no llegaba a lastimar o humillar a alguien. Una vez le dijo que era igual o peor que Snape, un mortífago que no se podía comprar con lo que ellos hacían. Pero ella debía exagerar, ser más mandona e imponerse. Hacerle la vida imposible a Potter su pandilla en ese sentido, pues era la única forma de destacarse con él.

Notarse, era todo lo que quería

**_Oh you had me several years ago  
When I was still quite naive  
Well you said that we make such a pretty pair  
And that you would never leave  
But you gave away the things you loved  
And one of them was me  
I had some dreams, there were clouds in my coffee  
Clouds in my coffee, yeah _**

**_Oh, me tuviste hace varios años  
Cuando yo todavía era bastante ingenua  
Bien dijiste que haríamos una linda pareja  
Y que nunca te irías  
Pero abandonaste las cosas que amabas  
Y una de ellas era yo  
Yo tenía algunos sueños, había nubes en mi café  
Nubes en mi café, sí, _**

Ahora era una chica esbelta y segura de sí misma a sus dicesiete años. Había pasado por todos los momentos posibles con James. Había sentido todo tipo de sentimiento por él, menos odio. Siempre lo quiso, aunque pretendía sentir que lo odiaba.

Cuando no te corresponden, necesitas que te noten, aunque sea por medio del odio. Quieres hacerte conocer, saber que estás ahí, presente. Aunque sea para fastidiarlo.

Pero no eso ya había pasado, y ahora, que James hacía más de un mes que no le pedía citas y la saludaba como a cualquiera chica, no se sentía remarcada. No podía volver al juego del gato y el ratón, de la prefecta que regañaba al merodeador gamberro.

Ahora había madurado y quería algo más serio. Así que iría directamente al grano, a su objetivo de la noche.

Se olvidó de las inseguridades, miedos, dudas y todo lo que se le interpusiera entre James Potter y ella.

Rodeó un par de mesas y sillas, un grupo de chicas que suspiraban al ver a James y a Sirius, un Remus totalmente molesto por que Mary reía con Sirius, orilló a Alice y a Frank besándose castamente y llegó hacía donde estaba él, viendo a la situación de Remus con diversión y algo de lástima.

La vio parada frente a él y su rostro adquirió una expresión de desconcierto total. Quiso preguntar algo pero al ver que Lily curvó los labios ligeramente, supo todas las respuestas.

**_I had some dreams, there were clouds in my coffee  
Clouds in my coffee, yeah _**

**_Yo tenía algunos sueños, había nubes en mi café  
Nubes en mi café, sí, _**

**_You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain, you're so vain, you're so vain_**

**_Eres tan vanidoso  
Probablemente pienses que esta canción sobre ti  
Eres tan vanidoso  
Probablemente pienses que esta canción sobre ti  
Eres tan vanidoso, tan vanidoso, tan vanidoso_**

Remus dejó de fruncir el cejo y sus ojos crispados de molestia brillaron al segundo que vio a Lily acercarse de puntas de pie a James y juntar sus labios con los suyos en un beso delicado y suave.

Alice dejó a Frank pendiente con un beso en el aire, al ver como James la atraía por el rostro y con una mano a mitad de cintura. Sirius dejó de sonreír con Mary para llamar su atención con un dedo en el hombro. Ambos miraron shockeados, pero Mary sonrió, suspirando. Al fin esos dos estaban juntos y todo se iba acomodando.

Lily colocó sus manos en sus hombros, aún en el beso, pero luego las cambió a su cuello cuando el muchacho profundizó el beso, pidiendo permiso con su lengua para entrar en la húmeda boca de la pelirroja. James sonrió un microsegundo al sentir la lengua de Lily acariciando la suya y un escalofrío extraño lo recorrió a mitad de la espalda al sentir sus manos alrededor de su cuello., en el nacimiento de su cabello.

Lily sintió cosquillas en su estómago y algo glacial en su cintura cuando las dos manos de James se unieron alrededor. Se sentía explotar por dentro. Un cúmulo de sensaciones placenteras la embargaba y su estómago, o algo en él, vibraba, como si latiera un corazón.

Era lo más hermoso que había sentido en mucho tiempo, y se odió a sí misma, por unos segundos, por haberlo retrasado tanto tiempo. Pero no le importaba ahora, que ya estaban juntos y no hacían falta palabras. O eso pensó ella, por que al ver a James separasarse, tomando su rostro entre sus dos manos, y mirarla intensamente, supo que quería explicaciones.

Ella volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con mayor pronunciación, como si el beso anterior le hubiera dado la fuerza necesaria para decirle lo que sentía al chico que tenía enfrente con rostro turbado, pero con una sonrisa parecida a la suya.

-¿Qué..fue eso?-preguntó, un poco sonrojado. Merlín, nunca antes de había sonrojado por una chica. Nunca, y lo venía a hacer con casi dieciocho años y frente a la única que lo había rechazado un millar de veces. Y era eso lo que le gustaba de ella, que lo hacía poner nervioso, hablar entrecortado, que no le salieran las palabras y hacerse el superior para llamar su atención.

-Yo..

-Te lo dije-soltó haciendo que Lily le mirara, extrañada. No le había dado tiempo a responder ni siquiera "Esto fue un error" o "Lo hice por que me dio la gana". No, él simplemente la cortó con algo que no entendía-Te dije que terminaríamos juntos, Lily-agregó con una sonrisa de superioridad. Lily borró su sonrisa por un instante y James temió, internamente, que le abofeteara y saliera hecha una furia. Terminar como siempre, peleando, gritando, en una típica escena que se podía ver todos los días en el colegio.

Pero contrariamente, Lily se acercó lentamente hasta quedar un milímetro separados y apoyó su frente en la de él, colocándose de puntas de pie para alcanzarlo.

-Yo también te lo dije, James-susurró para que solo él pudiera escucharlo. Y así fue, por que solo movió los labios y Alice empujó a Frank hacia ellos para escucharlos, mientras fingía bailar.

-¿Qué me dijiste?-preguntó, con una mano en el cuello de Lily y la otra en su cadera. Esa chica estaba con él ahora, era suya.

-Qué eras un vanidoso-murmuró en un aliento, acercándose más al chico hasta unir sus labios en un beso corto que demostró al chico que ahora él le pertenecía a ella y que estaban juntos. No necesitó de un " Te Quiero o Quiero estar contigo", por que cada bezo y caricia de la pequeña mano de Lily en su cuello, le bastaban para saberlo.-Eres tan, pero tan vanidoso-exclamó con coquetería y se mordió el labio inferior, haciendo reír levemente al chico-Es por eso que tanto me gustas, James.

-¿Ah, si?-preguntó, acercándola a su pecho y besando su cuello-Tú eres tan, pero tan come libros, mandona, enojona, respeta-reglas, gritona, hermosa, inteligente, graciosa, tierna, segura..-Lily sonrió y abrió las dos manos, separándose del chico.

-Es que soy tan perfecta que no te alcanzan los dedos de las manos para contar mis cualidades-James rió con la boca entreabierta y la besó de nuevo, con propiedad-Eres muy vanidoso, pero te quiero así.

-Yo también, Lily-juntó su frente con la de ella y la miró a los ojos-Te quiero mucho.

-¡Y yo los quiero a los dos!-canturreó Sirius con voz afinada y las manos juntas en su pecho, como si un hijo se le fuera a casar y él fuera una madre.

Mary le pegó una colleja en la cabeza y este, enojado, le agarró el codo y la trajo hacia él para enfrentarla. Una vez que la tuvo cerca, no se pudo contener y la besó salvajemente. Mary no dio señales de querer escapar y le respondió de la misma forma.

Alice y Frank rieron por esos dos locos y Remus, en vista de estar solo, invitó a una chica de la barra a tomar un trago. Esa noche no pensaba estar en ascuas esperando a sus amigos en pareja y hacerles de violinista. Peter, en cambio, estaba bastante ebrio y todas las chicas le huían al verlo vomitar y hablar tonterías.

Lily lo vio con algo de culpa y quiso ayudarlo, pero James la tomó de la mano y la acercó hacia él. Habían desperdiciado mucho como para preocuparse por otros. Ahora debían aprovecharse el uno al otro y eso mismo comenzaría a hacer James. Besó a la chica con intensidad y le propuso ir a saludar a la cumpleañera. Y de paso, presumir su novia por toda la fiesta.

Lily sonrió, para sí, por lo vanidoso que era. Pero era mejor por que ella también lo sería.

**𔕮7L⢍27J𔕮7L𘒶1J⢍28L𘄨1J7L⭔12J𗌢6L𓥭9**

** La canción es de _Carly Simons_ ¿La han escuchado alguna vez? Pues si no, corran a hacerlo. Es una artista con años de trayectoria, (más de cuarenta, creo) con un Academy Award ganado por su canción de "Secretaria Ejecutiva( Working Girl, con Melanie Griffith) que se llama "Let the river run", increíble también. Es una película de los ochenta-principios del noventa, como la época en donde creo que Carly Simons fue más conocida.**

** Espero que les haya gustado esta canción que me encantó desde que la oí. Primero la escuché en la película" Como perder a un hombre en diez días", cuando Kate y Mathew la cantan en la fiesta de las joyas, donde la señora con gorrita es la única que aplaude. Se atacan con la canción y me encanta esa escena.**

**Este fanfic tiene una idea diferente, aunque Mathew es tan mujeriego y ególatra como James lo es.**

**Me voy yendo, por que tengo la espalda tensa, los pies calientes con la estufa y unas ganas de dormir tremendas.**

**Bye.**

**Lutencia.**


End file.
